Sydämeni yö
by Lizlego
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas ja Gimli seuraavat Merrin ja Pippinin siepanneiden örkkien perässä kohti Rautapihaa, mutta Legolasin mieli on synkkä ja täynnä epäilyksiä, joilla ei ole mitään tekemistä örkkien kanssa… SLASH!


Title: Sydämeni yö   
Author: Legoliz (ennen kuin käänsin sen Lizlegoksi haha)   
Genre: Angst   
Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat Tolkienille   
Pairing: Legolas/Gimli   
Rating: PG-13   
Warnings: Slash, AU, CHARACTER-DEATH   
Feedback: Kirjoituksen suhteen kommentit suotavia   
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas ja Gimli seuraavat Merrin ja Pippinin siepanneiden örkkien perässä kohti Rautapihaa, mutta Legolasin mieli on synkkä ja täynnä epäilyksiä, joilla ei ole mitään tekemistä örkkien kanssa…   
A/N: Tämä on itse asiassa ensimmäisiä tekstejäni, joita olen aloittanut ja se on samalla oma panokseni jo niin yleiseksi tulleeseen Legolas-angstiin.: -) Tarina pohjautuu Tolkienin kirjaan enemminkin kuin Jacksonin elokuvaan, joka on kyllä aivan mahtava. Tarinan näkökulma on Legolasin. Suurimmaksi osaksi betaluettu, kiitokset siitä kuuluvat vaativalle betalleni TGM:lle. Kaikista kömmähdyksistä saa syyttää minua.   
************************************   
  
Yö on laskeutunut sydämeeni ja murhanhimo asuu sielussani. En olisi koskaan uskonut rakkauteni johtavan minut tähän epätoivoon, synkkyyteen ja vihaan. Tunteeni pelottavat minua. Yksinäiset hetket vartiovuorossa ovat pahimpia, sillä niiden aikana en voi tehdä muuta kuin istua ja ajatella. Nuotion liekit lämmittävät ruumistani, mutta eivät mieleni kylmyyttä, joka päivä päivältä pahenee. Ympärillämme yö on pimeä eikä laskevan kuun kapea sirppi riitä valaisemaan maisemaa. Taistelen sieluani kiusaavaa synkkyyttä vastaan, mutten voi estää ajatuksiani vähitellen eksymästä tutuiksi tulleille poluilleen.   
  
Tiedän olevani pelkuri, mutta en uskalla tunnustaa Gimlille rakkauttani. Hän ei katso minua sillä silmällä. Olen hänelle hyvä ystävä ja matkatoveri, mutta hän ei rakasta minua. Miksi siis kertoisin hänelle haaveilevani hänen suudelmastaan ja rakastelusta hänen kanssaan? Mitä hyödyttäisi sanoa hänelle, että rakastan häntä? Jos hän tietäisi, hän kauhistuisi eikä haluaisi enää nähdä minua. Menettäisin hänet lopullisesti enkä kestäisi sitä.   
  
Kauheinta ei kuitenkaan ole se, ettei hän rakasta minua. Vielä pahempaa on tietää hänen rakastavan toista ja kuunnella hänen toistavan rakkaansa nimeä lumoutunut loiste silmissään. " Galadriel, Galadriel, Galadriel." Toistan itsekseni tuota vihaamaani nimeä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Kuinka voisinkaan koskaan kilpailla hänen kanssaan? Hän on liian täydellinen.   
  
Vihdoin aika on madellut tarpeeksi voidakseni herättää Gimlin vapauttamaan minut vahdista. Hiivin hänen makuusijansa luo ja ojennan käteni ravistellakseni hänet hereille, mutta jokin saa minut hetkeksi pysähtymään ja katselemaan häntä. Hämärästä huolimatta havaitsen hänen kasvoillaan onnellisen ilmeen. Hän näyttää nukkuvan levollisesti ja uneksivan jostakin miellyttävästä. Galadrielin kuva palaa heti takaisin mieleeni. Se saa käteni liikkeelle ja tönäisen hänen olkapäätään turhankin kovakouraisesti.   
  
Hän ponnahtaa säikähtäneenä jaloilleen tavoitellen kirvestään ja minä kiroan itseäni. Näinkö osoitan hänelle rakkauttani? Antamalla mustasukkaisuudelleni vallan karkotan hänet varmuudella luotani. Vakuutan hänelle kaiken olevan kunnossa. Hän tunnistaa ääneni ja huokaisee helpotuksesta istahtaen raskaasti takaisin makuusijalleen. Ajattelen jonkinlaista anteeksipyyntöä, mutta en saa sitä ulos huuliltani. Hän ei kuitenkaan moiti minua, voivottelee vain ihanan suloisen unensa katkeamista enkä voi olla kysymättä uneksiko hän Galadrielistä. Pelkkä valtiattaren nimen lausuminenkin inhottaa minua, mutta tunnen olevani pakotettu mainitsemaan hänet. Hänestä on tullut minulle pakkomielle. Gimli vastaa myöntävästi sanoen valtiattaren olevan niin kaunis kuin viisaskin. Sanat itsessään eivät merkitse paljoa - olenhan kuullut ne hänen suustaan ennenkin. Hänen kasvonsa näyttävät kuitenkin kirkastuvan heti hänen ajatellessaan valtiatarta. Jos yhä kaipasin vahvistusta hänen rakkaudelleen Galadrieliä kohtaan, hänen silmänsä ja koko kasvonsa sanovat enemmän kuin haluan tietääkään. Toivoni hiipuu taas asteen verran ja pimeys sydämessäni syvenee. Hän alkaa ensin kertoa unestaan päättäen sitten kuitenkin, että minä tarvitsen lepoa ja että hän haluaa puhua unestaan mieluummin päivänvalossa. Mielessäni huokaan helpotuksesta, sillä en nyt kestäisi kuunnella hänen ylistävän tuota naista.   
  
Paneudun makuulle uupuneena. En muista milloin viimeksi olen ollut näin väsynyt. Kenties en koskaan ennen. Silti en pysty heti nukahtamaan, sillä ajatukseni harhailevat mielipuolisesti Gimlin jokaisessa sanassa ja kaikissa ilmeissä etsien pienintäkin toivonmurua. Kuten ennenkin takerrun siihen ainoaan lohdulliseen ajatukseen, jonka löydän: Hän kulkee tietään kanssani. Ei valtiattaren kanssa. Hän olisi voinut valita jäämisen, kun sitä hänelle tarjottiin. Ehkä hän jatkoi velvollisuudesta, mutta syy on minulle yhdentekevä. Hänen tiensä kulkee yhä rinnallani ja siinä on toivoni. Tiedän hänen arvostavan minua ja pitävän seurastani, vaikkei hän aina ymmärräkään ajatuksenjuoksuani. Olen kuitenkin ymmärtänyt, ettei hän loppujen lopuksi ole kovinkaan erilainen kuin minä. Rakkauteni ei siis ole järjetön. Mutta mitä hyötyä järjestä on, jos ei hän tunne samoin?   
  
Galadriel kutsuu minua unessani ja äkkiä lennän halki erämaiden hänen luokseen. Hän seisoo valkoiseen säteilevään kaapuun pukeutuneena suihkulähteensä äärellä viitaten minua astumaan lähemmäs. Tottelen häntä. Hänen huulensa liikkuvat ja hänen äänensä soi korvissani sointuvana ja kauniina, mutta en ymmärrä hänen sanojaan. Aivan kuin hänen kielensä olisi minulle vierasta. Hän on kauniimpi kuin muistinkaan. Hänen silmänsä ovat lempeät, mutta niistä kuvastuu suunnaton tuska. Sen näkeminen saa minut katumaan häntä kohtaan tuntemaani vihaa.   
  
Herätessäni aurinko on jo noussut korkealle värjäten utuisen maiseman omituisen kellertäväksi. Aragorn ja Gimli istuvat nuotion ääressä ja puhelevat vaimeasti. Vihollinen on karannut meiltä levätessämme ja toivomme saada pelastetuksi ystävämme on vähissä. Se masentaa meidät, mutta päätämme joka tapauksessa yhä yrittää. Aamupäivän tunnit marssimme vaitonaisina. Matkamme edistyy hitaasti ja jalkamme ovat yhtä raskaat kuin mielemme.   
  
Gimli kulkee edelläni laahustaen ja kompuroiden väsymyksestä. En saa silmiäni irti hänestä. Muutaman päivän sisällä hän on muuttunut kymmeniä vuosia vanhemmaksi. Tunnen halua koskettaa häntä, ottaa häntä kädestä ja auttaa hänet raskaan taipaleen läpi. Tahdon kiertää käteni hänen vahvojen olkapäidensä ympäri ja ravistaa murheen hänen yltään. Mutta tiedän, ettei hän sallisi sitä. Ei ainakaan, jos huomaisi toverillisen kosketuksenkin aiheuttavan väristyksiä ruumiissani. Koetan siis olla katsomatta häneen ja tähyillä sen sijaan merkkejä, jotka viestittäisivät meille saavuttavamme örkkijoukkoa, mutta ne ovat nukkuessamme edenneet niin kauas, ettei katseeni tavoita niitä.   
  
Puolen päivän tienoilla uupumus valtaa Gimlin ja Aragornin ja meidän on pakko levähtää. Valitsemme pysähdyspaikaksemme metsänlaidalla sijaitsevan kukkulan ja he heittäytyvät pitkälleen rusehtavaan ruohikkoon vaipuen melkein saman tien raskaaseen uneen. Minä puolestani istuudun pienelle kivelle pitämään vahtia heidän kerätessä voimiaan. Mäeltä näen peninkulmien päähän, mutta mikään ei liiku. On hiljaista. Vain puut huokaavat peloissaan. Nekin tuntevat varjon yllään.   
  
Miksi Galadriel näytti niin murheelliselta? Mitä hän yritti unessani minulle sanoa? Ehkä hän kertoi olevansa rakastunut minuun, mutta sitä en usko. Luultavammin hän on aistinut kasvavan vihani. Mutta silloin hän myös tietää, mistä se johtuu. Vastaako hän Gimlin tunteisiin ja kutsuu nyt häntä luokseen? Ajatus on täysin mahdoton ja kuitenkaan en saa sitä mielestäni nyt kun se sinne joutui. Järkeni sanoo Galadrielin kuuluvan valtiaalle, mutta se ei rauhoita minua. Muistan hänen katseensa hänen nähdessään Gimlin ensimmäisen kerran. Siinä oli peittelemätöntä uteliaisuutta, mutta myös jotain muuta, jota en osannut tulkita, mutta joka nyt herättää minussa levottomuutta.   
  
Galadriel mursi Gimlin haltioita kohtaan tunteman ennakkoluulon katsoessaan hänen silmiinsä. Hän on rakastanut valtiatarta tuosta hetkestä lähtien. Kenties Galadriel on tuntenut samoin häntä kohtaan. Ehkä se onkin ollut molemminpuolista rakkautta ensisilmäyksellä, vaikka en halua sitä uskoa. Mutta se ei silti kerro miksi Galadriel kutsui minua ja miksen ymmärtänyt hänen sanojaan. Ääni sisälläni kuiskaa, etten vain halunnut ymmärtää. Se kuiskaa, että jos ymmärtäisin, saisin hyvästellä vähäisenkin toivoni ja se tekisi minut hulluksi.   
  
Ristiriita repii sieluani. Ymmärrän, että jos todella pyyteettömästi rakastaisin Gimliä, toivoisin hänen rakkauteensa vastattavan. Se tekisi hänet onnelliseksi ja sen tulisi olla minulle tärkeintä. Mutta en voi pettää itseäni. Minun rakkauteni häntä kohtaan on itsekästä ja omistavaa. Kuitenkin tiedän että, jos Galadriel todella kutsuu häntä ja hän haluaa mennä, en tee mitään estääkseni häntä. Ja jos hän pyytää minut mukaansa Lorieniin, lähden, vaikka sydämeni kuolee nähdessään hänen kuuluvan toiselle. Siitäkin huolimatta on parempi pitää hänet pelkkänä ystävänä kuin menettää kokonaan.   
  
Muisto Lorienista tuo mieleeni Vihermetsän – sellaisena kuin se oli ennen kuin pahuus sai sen valtaansa ja siitä tuli Synkmetsä. Ympäri vuoden sen puut pysyivät vihreinä ja kasvattivat valkoisia, keltaisia ja kultaisia kukkia. Voi, jos sota olisi jo ohi ja hän rakastaisi minua tai edes antaisi minun rakastaa häntä. Silloin veisin hänet Metsävirran varrella sijaitsevaan piilopaikkaani ja poistaisin hänen metsiä kohtaan tuntemansa pelon lopullisesti. Näyttäisin hänelle niiden ajattoman kauneuden, jolle hänen silmänsä vielä ovat sokeat. Virran rauhoittavan sävelen tahdissa riisuisin hänen kypäränsä ja hieroisin huulillani hänen sään pieksemiä kasvojaan ja hyväilisin käsilläni hänen vartaloaan. Mutta se en olisi minä, joka pitäisi häntä sylissään. Se olisi Galadriel. Gimli näkisi minut valtiattarena. Kutsuisi minua häneksi. Ja minä vihaisin sitä.   
  
******   
Jokin ääni havahduttaa minut ajatuksistani ja vilkaisen ympärilleni. Örkkejä! Ne ovat aivan liian lähellä! Pian ne vyöryisivät esiin metsästä ja pyyhkäisisivät tulvan lailla ylitsemme. Emme mitenkään pystyisi pysäyttämään niitä. Mitä ajattelimmekaan lähtiessämme kolmistaan tähän mielettömään takaa –ajoon? Ja miten saatoinkaan unohtaa vaaran, jossa olemme? Mutta ei! En saa nyt vaipua epätoivoon. Minulla on rakkauteni, jonka vuoksi taistella enkä voi antaa hänen kärsiä itsekkyyteni tähden. Örkkien meteli herättää toverini ja he kauhistuvat havaitessaan vihollisen huohottavan jo niskaamme. En uskalla kääntää hetkeksikään selkääni sille, sillä sen mukana kulkee tuhon aavistus.   
  
Ensimmäiset nuolet lentävät ryöppynä meitä kohti juostessamme puiden suojaan. Käteni ovat äkkiä raskaat pelosta virittäessäni jouseni. Toistan itselleni, että ne ovat vain örkkejä. Eivät maan sisältä nousseita demoneita, jotka repisivät palasiksi sielumme. Mutta mieleni ei rauhoitu eikä pelkoni väisty nähdessäni niiden syöksyvän aukealle kukkulalle. Ne ovat todella vain örkkejä, mutta niitä on liian paljon! Ja ne tulevat raivolla, jota en ole ennen kokenut. Jäätävä kauhu kietoutuu ympärilleni enkä pysty laukaisemaan asettani. Kykenen vain tuijottamaan niiden tummana vellovaa rivistöä silmää räpäyttämättä. Ei ihme, että ne hävisivät näkyvistämme yön aikana, sillä ne ylittävät aukiota tuulen nopeudella. Kuin etäisyyksien takaa kuulen Gimlin huutavan minulle. Hitaasti ymmärrän hänen käskevän minun ampua ja lamaannukseni haihtuu. Ruumiini kuuluu taas minulle. Ammun jäljellä olevat nuoleni etenevään vihollisjoukkoon yhtä tarkasti kuin ennenkin, vaikka sisälläni kaikki tuntuu vapisevan. En pääse eroon aavistuksesta, että jokin kauheus on määrä tapahtua juuri täällä. Kunpa vain tietäisin mikä!   
  
Örkit saavuttavat meidät ja niiden verenhimoiset huudot täyttävät ilman. Aragorn ja Gimli hyökkäävät niiden kimppuun täynnä kostonhimoa ja taistelutahtoa ja seuraan heitä toivoen kamppailun haihduttavan kaikki muut ajatukseni. Niin ei tapahdu. Aistin lähestyvän kauheuden yhä voimakkaammin. Jokin on jäänyt minulta huomaamatta. Tai ymmärtämättä. Veitseni viiltää auki kurkun toisensa jälkeen sen terän muuttuessa tahmeaksi ja tummanpunaiseksi. Örkkien veri tahrii myös sormeni ja vaatteeni. Niitä riittää loputtomiin eikä missään näy merkkiäkään hobittiystävistämme. Aina voidessani vilkaisen Aragornia ja Gimliä varmistaakseni heidän olevan kunnossa ja vaientaakseni sisälläni yhä kasvavan kauhun. Mikä on tämä pelko, joka kiusaa minua?   
  
Pistävä kipu vasemmassa olkavarressani katkaisee mietteeni. Horjahdan taaksepäin etsien katseellani hätäisesti tuskan aiheuttajaa ja jalkani sotkeutuvat maassa lojuvan örkin ruumiseen. Huudahdan hämmästyksestä kaatuessani selälleni. Veitsi lennähtää kädestäni ja silmäni osuvat suureen Uruk-haisoturiin, joka astuu minua kohti miekka laskevan auringon valossa kiiltäen. Se kohoaa ylleni kuin elävä pahuuden torni. Julmana ja tappavana. Sitäkö Galadriel halusikin minulle sanoa? Varoittaa minua kuolemastani? Örkin musta tuijotus vetää omani puoleensa enkä voi katsoa toisaalle. Sormeni hapuilevat karheassa ruohikossa löytääkseen aseeni, vaikka on jo myöhäistä. Taisteluni on hävitty. Kuolema ja pimeys odottavat minua.   
  
Pimeys - se on avain mieleni porttiin ja uneni Galadriel ilmestyy silmieni eteen sanoen: _Kuljet pimeydessä, Legolas! Käänny takaisin. Hänen henkensä on oleva käsissäsi_. Uusi pelko valtaa sieluni, sillä tiedän sisimmässäni kenen henkeen nuo sanat viittaavat. Käteni tavoittavaa veitseni tutun kahvan ja sormeni kiertyvät sen ympärille, mutta örkki on jo lyöty. Se putoaa polvilleen päästäen vaimean korahduksen kurkustaan, jonka läpi pilkottaa leveä terä. Gimlin kirves! Galadrielin ääni päässäni kaikuen kompuroin kiireesti pystyyn. Hänen henkensä. Minun käsissäni.   
  
Epätoivon huuto karkaa huulitani heittäessäni veitseni Gimlin edessä seisovan örkin niskaan ja kuulen huutavani vielä sen kaatuessa kuolleena maahan. Se on ehtinyt tehdä tuhonsa enkä saa sitä tekemättömäksi, vaikka mieleni sitä yrittääkin. Se tahtoo kieltää näyn, joka avautuu silmieni edessä. Näyn, joka on hirvittävämpi kuin yksikään painajaisuni. Siksi, että se on totta. Hän tuskin epäröi heittää kirvestään minua uhanneen örkin kaulaan, vaikka se jättikin hänet aseettomaksi. Se jätti hänet kuolemaan…ei, sitä en suostu uskomaan! Hän ei voi olla kuollut! Silmäni sumenevat kyynelistä ja pyyhkäisen ne vihaisesti pois. Tempaisen hänen kirveensä irti ja potkaisen polvilleen jähmettyneen örkin maahan. Kirves on kädessäni outo ja kömpelö, mutta tuskallinen raivo antaa liikkeilleni voimaa. Minun käsissäni. Hänen henkensä. Mutta nyt hän makaa hengettömänä ja kuolleena.   
  
Taistelu tuntuu jatkuvan ikuisuuden. Kunnes örkit ovat poissa ja huomaan seisovani taistelutantereella yksin. Aragorninkin on kadonnut jonnekin. Kirves putoaa käsistäni ja polveni pettävät. Kipu sykkii olkavarteni naarmussa, mutta se ei ole mitään verrattuna tuskaan, joka viiltää rintaani kuin tusina terävää veistä. Kaikki on ohi. Olen tappanut hänet, jota rakastan. Hän ei kuollut nuolestani eikä veitsestäni. Hänet tappoi sairas mieleni, joka valitsi pimeyden valon sijasta. Äänettömät kyyneleet vierivät alas poskiani päästessäni viimein hänen luokseen. Lähempää katsoen voin nähdä sen, minkä havaitsin jo kauempaa ja mikä kylmäsi sydäntäni pahemmin kuin mikään koskaan ennen. Hänen kypäränsä on isketty päälaelta sisään ja siinä on kapea halkeama. Veri peittää hänen kasvojaan. Hänen silmänsä ovat sulkeutuneet levollisennäköisesti ja hänen kätensä on lämmin ottaessani sen omaani. Siinä tuntuu yhä virtaavan elämää, mutta se on vain kieltäymyksessä viipyvän mieleni toiveunta. Painan hänen kämmenensä poskelleni. Kuinka toivonkaan voivani vuodattaa häneen elämää kuolemattomuudestani!   
  
Mutta se on jo myöhäistä. Kaikki on jo myöhäistä.   
  
The End


End file.
